ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Gang Follies Of 1936
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Gus Meins Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Bert Jordan Titles: None Writer: Released: November 30, 1935 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Carl Switzer * Darla Jean Hood - as "Cookie" * Dickie De Nuet * Dickie Jones * Donald Proffitt (actor) * Eugene Lee * George McFarland * Harold Switzer * Jackie White * Jerry Tucker (actor) * Leonard Kibrick * Rex Downing * Scott Beckett * Sidney Kibrick * William Thomas Jr. Supporting Cast * The Bryan Sisters * The Bud Murray Dancers * Delmar Watson (unconfirmed) * Garret Joplin * Jackie Banning * Janet Comerford * Joan Gray * Joy Wurgaft * Joyce Kay * Junior Kavanaugh * Lona McDowell * Marvin Strin * Mildred Kornman * Patty Kelly * Philip Hurlic * Priscilla Lyon * Ten Meglin Kiddies * Theresa Bonner * William Minderhout The Short Plot: Spanky and the neighborhood kids have put together a show featuring children entertainers who sing and dance. When Buckwheat lights the studio candles, he's met with a roar of attention from his friends, even as Porky goes behind him and blows the lights back out for him to light again. Alfalfa starts out with a vigorous rendition of "She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain" into a act around "Honolulu Baby." The Bryan Sisters sing "How You Going To Keep 'em Down On The Farm." Darla sings "I'll Never Say 'Never Again' Again," followed by a hauntingly spooky skeleton dance called "The Ghost Frolic" filled with rattling noises to wake up any bored audience members. The feature act is the Flory-Dory-Sixtette, but they haven't arrived yet and Spanky has to keep reshuffling the acts out of sequence. Alfalfa has to nervously sing "The Object Of My Affection" with Darla smiling toward him. He's all that more relieved when the act is over to get off stage. By the end, the Floradora Dollies have not arrived, and Spanky convinces the guys to put on their costumes and follow his lead since he's the only one who knows their act. However, Buckwheat's pet monkey is in the bustle part of Spanky's costume and is sticking him with a pin. The gang is imitating his aches and grimaces of torture even to the point of tearing off the costume while on stage in front of the other watching kids. Quotes: * "Sorry, kids, but something happened so we got to do something about it." - Spanky Notes/Trivia: * Contrary to his later love affair with Darla, Alfalfa shows no romatic inclination to Darla in this short. Thinking about gazing into her big brown eyes in this episode might have lead to their later tumultuous love affair. * This was the first short to feature Darla Hood, but the last appearance of Scotty Beckett. * This short was so wildly popular that it took two years to do its sequel, Our Gang Follies Of 1938, although Our Gang Follies Of 1937 came before it. Hal Roach would sell the rights to the series before another effort for another sequel could be done. * This is the only short where Darla is referred to as "Cookie." * This and four other shorts were later remade by King World in clay animation form, using the original soundtracks from the films. Sequence * Previous Short: Little Sinner * Next Short: The Lucky Corner ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1936 Category: Pet-Related Shorts Category: Show-Related Shorts